


And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] - Texte n°12 : « Réconfort inattendu »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] [12]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Eadu, Krennso, M/M, One Shot, Rogue One Spoilers, Rogue One: Catalyst Spoilers, UA, Univers alternatif, and Hate to Love, love to hate, oh the feels, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Galen Erso, captif de l'Empire, parvint à trouver du réconfort là où, pourtant, il ne pensait pas le voir.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit texte qui, cette fois, est situé dans l'histoire telle qu'on la connaît, pendant l'ellipse temporelle de « Rogue One ».

Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis que Galen Erso avait été ramené de force dans le giron de l'Empire par Orson Krennic. Plusieurs années depuis que le scientifique avait tout perdu : Lyra tuée, Jyn enfuie – en sécurité, il l'espérait –, liberté perdue. Son amitié avec Orson avait même manqué d'être totalement réduite en cendres.

Galen avait longtemps haï Krennic pour tout ces événements désastreux sur Lah'mu. Dans ses cauchemars, il revoyait encore trop souvent Lyra s'écrouler au sol. Il doutait que Krennic ait éprouvé au moins un peu de tristesse ou de compassion pour la jeune femme, car il avait toujours été évident qu'ils se détestaient tous les deux cordialement, depuis leur première rencontre.

Néanmoins, Orson avait prouvé qu'il éprouvait de la compassion pour Galen, et des remords d'avoir détruit sa vie. Lorsqu'il fut socialement acceptable pour Orson de rendre visite à Galen, exilé de force sur Eadu, le commandant impérial avait présenté ses excuses à son ancien meilleur ami, et lui avait proposé son soutien dans cette épreuve. Galen lui avait répondu d'une gifle qui avait projeté Krennic à genoux sur le sol – choqué que son ami au tempérament habituellement si calme puisse faire étalage d'une telle violence, mais comprenant ce qui l'y avait poussé.

Orson ne pensait pas à mal, alors Galen finit par accepter sa sincérité. Ils se rapprochèrent de nouveau et – malgré le fantôme de Lyra et l'ombre de Jyn qui flottaient entre eux – Galen accepta également le soutien que Orson lui offrait inconditionnellement.

Orson veillant sur lui la nuit, tentant d'éloigner les cauchemars... Orson essayant de lui changer les idées en bousculant sa routine de captivité... Orson le prenant entre ses bras après l'amour, caressant ses cheveux, déposant des baisers sur son front, tandis que la chaleur de l'étreinte berçait Galen...

Cette relation rendit la trahison finale de Galen encore plus douloureuse pour Orson, qui dut également supporter le deuil après la mort de Galen sous les bombes rebelles.

**Author's Note:**

> C'était mignon jusqu'au moment où c'est devenu triste, PUTAIN je veux une reconnaissance officielle du ship et une fin alternative plus heureuse pour eux PARCE QU'ILS LE MÉRITENT. (Caaaalme, Isa, caaaalme...)


End file.
